


Someone Hold Yeosang

by knowmeloveme



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Sick Character, i just wanted to write something soft, it's just cute and lovey, not inappropriate at all hence the rating, probably the most boring droll thing you'll ever read, sick yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowmeloveme/pseuds/knowmeloveme
Summary: Yeosang is sick. That's literally it.





	Someone Hold Yeosang

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just soft right now. Probably one of the plainest things you'll ever read. Just niceness and whateva.

Yeosang felt his body being shaken and was torn away from sleep, the noises of the real world jolting his mind. The second he opened his eyes, he knew he was sick. His first swallow of saliva was sandpaper sliding down his throat and his nose was all but useless. Wooyoung peered down at him, barely awake himself, making sure Yeosang was lucid. Yeosang stretched and sat up, a hand brushing against the cloth of Wooyoung's pajamas. It hit him then how badly he wanted physical contact. Being sick did this, made him want comfort and care.

"Awake?" Wooyoung asked, already turning to head for the bathroom.

Yeosang didn't reply instantly, afraid speaking would hurt even worse than swallowing. Wooyoung had already left the room anyway.

Yeosang didn't want any of the breakfast he could hear Seonghwa preparing and San's loud voice, even muffled by the bedroom door, just made him grumpy. Wooyoung came back from the bathroom quickly, showered and fully conscious. He stood before the mirror in their room to finish his skincare routine, taking no apparent notice of the way Yeosang lethargically waddled into the bathroom.

He went through the motions of cleaning himself and took a few extra minutes to stand under the hot water. The shower helped clear his nose and put some moisture back in his throat. He dressed, slapped on toner and moisturizer, and spilled out of his doorway.

"Good morning," Yunho walked past, eyes glued to his phone. Yeosang simply hummed in response and went to search for Hongjoong.

He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. "Probably still getting ready." Yeosang thought to himself and plopped onto the couch. He decided to wait, not wanting to use what little energy he did have.

Eventually, Hongjoong rushed out of his and Seonghwa's shared bedroom, fiddling with his airpods and phone.

"Okay, let's go." Hongjoong made a shooing motion at the loose crowd of men, "The van is waiting."

As they piled into the van, Mingi accidentally bumped into Yeosang and sent him forward onto the spot across from where he'd meant to sit. He didn't care enough to reposition himself and buckled his seatbelt, leaning against the window. Jongho and Seonghwa sandwiched him and he took the opportunity to push into Jongho, resting his forehead against the youngest's ear. He moved his head back and forth against the boy's soft hair, earning a quiet "Why?"

"Nothing. I don't feel good."

"Sad or sick?" Jongho pulled his head away, making Yeosang's drop onto his shoulder.

"Sick."

Jongho grabbed ahold of Yeosang's hand and gave it a squeeze before speaking up. "Hongjoong hyung," their leader peered up from his phone and nodded for Jongho to speak, "Yeosang is sick."

"We'll get some medicine at the music bank." Hongjoong replaced the airpod he'd taken out and went back to whatever it was he'd been doing.

Yeosang felt silly for it but, for a moment, he wanted their leader to be more worried. Seonghwa came forward in his seat and stared at Yeosang with those wide eyes he always had when concerned.

"What sort of sick?" The eldest continued watching Yeosang, grimacing.

"My throat hurts and my nose is pretty much closed."

Seonghwa didn't reply, just nodded and sat back. Mingi watched him from across the van, expression neutral. Yeosang whimpered at a wave of pain and wrapped an arm around Jongho's stomach, very ready for medicine. Pictures were taken in front of the music bank and Yeosang did his best to be upbeat and look statuesque for the cameras. A fan yelled, "Yeosang is handsome!" and he bowed his head in return, grinning bashfully.

Once inside, the energy of the group heightened. Phones were put away and they all separated between hair, makeup, and wardrobe. Yeosang was pulled into wardrobe first, being made to exchange his comfortable clothes for the 'Illusion' uniform. He was tossed this way and that by staff and fellow members until he was stage-ready. The waiting room seemed colder than usual and he curled into himself, half-heartedly watching San and Wooyoung play with one another. San threatened to flick the dark haired man with a sly look and Wooyoung retaliated by snapping his teeth at San's hand.

"Take these." Hongjoong seemed to appear out of thin air holding two orange pills and a bottle of nasal spray.

Yeosang accepted the pills. "I have nothing to drink."

The leader sounded mildly frustrated, their time on stage rapidly approaching. "Yunho!" Hongjoong called, setting the spray down, "Please bring a water to Yeosang." With that, the redhead was gone again. 

Ten minutes longer and Yeosang was handed a bottle. "Thank you, Yunho." He gulped down the large pills and inhaled the nasal spray Hongjoong had left through each nostril.

"Yep!" Yunho hollered as he ran out of the room, amped up for their performance.

The performance was a blur, Yeosang's body acting on muscle memory and the adrenaline of being onstage. Back out of uniform, back in the van, and home they went. The car ride was much less miserable with medicine in Yeosang's system and he joined in on the conversation.

"I almost slipped during the second verse. I'm serious, the shoes are no good." 

"I didn't even notice. I doubt anyone did." San reassured.

"Ask staff to mark the bottoms with a razor blade. That's what models do." Mingi offered, face serious.

Hongjoong shook his head and laughed, "They're Vans; skating shoes. They're made to not slip."

Yeosang shrugged, "I guess I just don't feel well."

That night, as the members split off and did as they pleased, Yeosang was left alone in the bedroom. The humidifier's low hum and distant chatter of the others acted as whitenoise, lulling Yeosang into a comfortable stillness.

Two soft knocks interrupted Yeosang's phone scrolling. "Yeosang?" It was Seonghwa.

"Come in." He called back as well as he could manage.

Seonghwa cracked the door and pushed it open the rest of the way with the tray he was holding in his hands. "I made you something. It'll be easier to eat than what the others had for dinner." He sat down at the edge of the bed, placing the tray atop Yeosang's crossed legs.

"Thank you, hyung." Yeosang accepted the spoon from the eldest and bowed his head minutely.

"Are you feeling any better after your second dose of medicine?" Seonghwa reached forward to smooth Yeosang's bangs and tuck them to the side.

"Yes. I think it's just a cold. I'll probably be well again in just a couple days."

Seonghwa nodded and patted Yeosang's knee, ready to leave him to rest.

"Hyung?" Yeosang spoke up, unsure of how to continue, "Did I annoy Hongjoong hyung today?" He sounded so young, it almost made Yeosang angry.

Seonghwa's brows furrowed together and he returned to Yeosang's side. "No, I don't think so. We were just busy and you know he always has a lot to focus on at once."

Yeosang made a motion of understanding, eating another spoonful of whatever sort of soup it was Seonghwa had provided him. He couldn't really taste that well, but the warmth soothed his throat.

"I'll be back, alright? Do you want me to come back, or do you want to sleep?" Seonghwa moved to leave and Yeosang answered in earnest.

"Come back." 

With that, Seonghwa had left and the door remained ajar. Not three minutes later did their leader poke his head into the room.

"Can I come in?"

Yeosang motioned him in with a wave of his hand as his mouth was full of broth. Hongjoong sat much nearer to Yeosang than Seonghwa had and immediately patted at his shoulder.

"Can I move this for just a second?" Hongjoong pointed to the wooden tray and Yeosang nodded, moving his arms enough for the other to pick it up and set it on the bedside table.

Hongjoong slowly moved toward Yeosang with his arms extended and the dark haired man realized what was happening. He fell forward a bit and Hongjoong wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back in wide stripes. "You don't annoy me." he whispered and placed a quick kiss to Yeosang's hair. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Yeosang-ah." Hongjoong rubbed his temple against the younger's head and held him even closer.

Yeosang felt a tad like a petulant child who'd complained and gotten what he wanted. But, it felt nice to be held and Hongjoong was being very sincere. "You didn't really, but thank you hyung." They pulled away from one another, both smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry I'm being childish and causing problems."

Hongjoong waved off the comment and laughed, all his teeth showing for a split second. "You're alright. Everyone needs to be held sometimes."

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll feel well again in a couple days." Yeosang repeated what he'd said to Seonghwa, rubbing at his eyes as he spoke.

Hongjoong carefully replaced the tray onto Yeosang's lap and stood, leaning down to press his lips against the top of Yeosang's head. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

Hongjoong left and Seonghwa replaced him, like a revolving door of care. "Do you want me to sleep here?" Seonghwa offered, already clad in his night clothes and ready for bed.

Yeosang would usually refuse, thinking that too big a gesture, but he decided to be selfish and nod. Seonghwa walked the tray to the kitchen, then slipped right into bed when he made it back to the room.

"Come on," Seonghwa ran a hand down Yeosang's arm, encouraging him to cuddle. He melded easily into Seonghwa's side, leg thrown over the elder's hips and his face hidden against Seonghwa's neck.

"Love you." Seonghwa squished his cheek against Yeosang's head.

"I love you too, hyung." The words barely made it out before Yeosang fell asleep, feeling warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Now I guess I have to get wild with my next one because this was so bland.


End file.
